


I’m So Glad We Did

by InkSplodge



Series: Together Forever [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Going back to the beginning, the two have a heart-to-heart.





	I’m So Glad We Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> A little something from early 2015.

“I don’t know where I would have been if we had never met.”

Harold turned his head to look at John, who was staring over the river. They had decided to take a break out of their work and take a seat by the river; at the same bench where they had first became partners.

“Sometimes I wonder,” John turned to look at Harold; his eyes were tender and warm. It made John chuckle, as he took Harold’s hands into his own.

“And I don’t know what would have happened to me-”

“John-”

He brought Harold’s hands up to his lips, kissing his palms gently.

“Just listen to me,” John said as Harold gave a slight nod.

“I don’t know what would have happened to me, but I know meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me.”

Harold gave a small smile, going to speak, but John stopped him. Pressing his lips gently against his lovers, John allowed the sweet kiss to stay before separating to continue.

“And I don’t know if you agree, but I just want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and I just want you to know that I love you.”

John almost didn’t see the little tear rolling down Harold’s face, but he caught it and wiped it away.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry, it just I didn’t know you felt the same as I did.”

Eyebrows rising, John searched into Harold’s eyes as Harold continued.

“I want you to know that us meeting was one of the best things that could have happened.”

“Well, I’m so glad we did.”

Looking at each other one more time, the two pressed their foreheads together before kissing once more.


End file.
